


假如《把你的指挥棒从我的额头拿开好吗》是一款文字RPG游戏

by Christywalks



Series: 琴瑟和鸣 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, just for fun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题</p>
            </blockquote>





	假如《把你的指挥棒从我的额头拿开好吗》是一款文字RPG游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 没错我就是在无聊恶搞深井冰，没有什么实际内容，就是突然觉得如果把我这篇文改造RPS会怎样，然后就出现了这篇文……还是说如果没有看过《把你的指挥棒从我的额头拿开好吗》这篇文的话绝对不知道我在说什么

假如《把你的指挥棒从我的额头拿开好吗》是一款文字RPG游戏，游戏的唯一Happy End是与瑟兰迪尔成功互表心意，那么，扮演索林·埃鲁博的玩家会遭遇哪几种BE呢？

 

Bad End 01  孤家寡人

 

“这是……？”索林低头看着手里的卡片，紧锁起眉头。“我以为你已经联系好了想要加入埃鲁博乐团的人，还有我们今后的排练场所。”

“饶了我吧埃鲁博家的顽固不讲理，我真是不知道上辈子做过什么错事才摊上你们。索林·埃鲁博，你看看你自己，再看看你周围，你现在真的有能力再开创一个新乐团吗？”

【A. 同意 B.拒绝】→选择B

“你是在侮辱我吗，甘道夫？密林乐团在二十年前就埃鲁博最大的对手，你现在让我去低三下四地给他们工作？绝对不可能！”

索林拒绝了甘道夫带来的邀请信，执意要自己重新创办乐团，最后因为经费不足而身无分文，一蹶不振。

 

 

Bad End 02  冲动的代价

 

“在你这句肯定不好听的话出口之前，我建议你先冷静，好好考虑一下在新工作的第一个五分钟里就得罪今后的上司是否是明智的选择。”

【A. 忍耐 B.回嘴 C.等中午所有人离开后把瑟兰迪尔在排练厅直接上了】→选择B

“把你的手从我脸上拿开。都灵·埃鲁博无论怎样，都比直接消失了多少年、根本不会有人记得的密林要好！”

索林在与瑟兰迪尔第一次见面时没有控制好自己的脾气，给对方留下了极其差劲的印象，他们最终仅仅保持同事关系，并没有再进一步。

 

 

Bad End 03  罪恶的行为

 

“在你这句肯定不好听的话出口之前，我建议你先冷静，好好考虑一下在新工作的第一个五分钟里就得罪今后的上司是否是明智的选择。”

【A. 忍耐 B.回嘴 C.等中午所有人离开后把瑟兰迪尔在排练厅直接上了】→选择C

“我要让你用身体记住，谁都不可以说埃鲁博半点不对。”

瑟兰迪尔直接报了警，索林被警察带走后因为强奸罪进了监狱。

 

 

 

Bad End 04  脆弱的身体

 

这碗汤的味道好奇怪，但是既然饿了还是喝掉吧。

【A. 还是不喝了 B.只喝一口 C.全部喝光】→选择C

“咕咚——咕咚——咕咚——怎么回事肚子好痛……救命……”倒在地上。

索林在“洛汗咖啡店”多喝了几口汤，最终因为食物中毒而身亡。

 

 

 

Bad End 05  分道扬辘

 

“海顿《G大调九十四交响曲》——惊愕？”

“定这首作为密林交响乐团三个月后的首次亮相曲目，你觉得怎么样？”

【A. 认同 B.反对】→选择B

“对不起，但是我没法支持你的选择。这首交响曲并不符合你的指挥风格，同样作为回归首演也太普通了一些。我强烈建议你换一首。”

瑟兰迪尔坚持自己的选择，而索林则认为自己无法与指挥达成共识，一个月后辞职离开了密林。

 

 

 

Bad End 06  只是朋友

 

“所以你建议我请瑟兰迪尔吃饭吗？”

“我建议你和瑟兰迪尔找些时光独自相处，好好谈谈，互相了解下对方而已。但是没错，吃饭是个很好的选择，就算你俩尴尬地什么都说不出，至少还有东西可以吃。”

【A. 遵循埃尔隆德的建议 B.提出质疑】→选择B

“可是我认为瑟兰迪尔和我的关系还没亲近到一起出去吃饭，还是算了吧。”

索林并没有请瑟兰迪尔吃饭，两人因此失去一次交心的机会，关系没能再进一步。

 

 

 

 Bad End 07  时机未到

 

然后，索林与其说感觉到，不如说他眼睁睁地看着瑟兰迪尔微微低下头，吻上了自己的唇。这个吻一如酒杯中微微荡起的涟漪，一如蝴蝶轻微翕动的翅膀，一如小提琴琴弦上最细小的颤音，在冷风中一闪即逝，片刻后索林的唇上只余下一片隐约的温柔触感，以及弥漫在他们唇齿之间相同的酒香。

瑟兰迪尔挺直身体，那双好看的唇上挽起一个细小的笑容。

“晚安，索林·埃鲁博。”

【A.愣在原地一脸惊讶 B.揪住瑟兰迪尔的领子，粗暴地回吻 C.把瑟兰迪尔拖到旁边的小巷里直接上了】→选择B

“其实你早就看上我了吧？玩这些欲擒故纵的把戏。”

瑟兰迪尔并不想彼此之间发展太快，认为索林现在的反应很鲁莽，因此日后没再进一步对他示好。

 

 

 

Bad End 08  罪恶行为Ver.2

 

然后，索林与其说感觉到，不如说他眼睁睁地看着瑟兰迪尔微微低下头，吻上了自己的唇。这个吻一如酒杯中微微荡起的涟漪，一如蝴蝶轻微翕动的翅膀，一如小提琴琴弦上最细小的颤音，在冷风中一闪即逝，片刻后索林的唇上只余下一片隐约的温柔触感，以及弥漫在他们唇齿之间相同的酒香。

瑟兰迪尔挺直身体，那双好看的唇上挽起一个细小的笑容。

“晚安，索林·埃鲁博。”

【A.愣在原地一脸惊讶 B.揪住瑟兰迪尔的领子，粗暴地回吻 C.把瑟兰迪尔拖到旁边的小巷里直接上了】→选择C

“亲了我就像一走了之？你知道挑拨我的代价吗？”

瑟兰迪尔直接报了警，索林被警察带走后因为强奸罪进了监狱。

 

 

 

Bad End 09 急色误人/罪恶行为Ver.3

 

索林不由分说将对方拖到钢琴前面。

“放手，你想干什么？”不明白索林用意的指挥终于挣扎起来。

【A.邀请瑟兰迪尔同自己合奏 B.把瑟兰迪尔在钢琴凳上直接上了】→选择B

“呵呵，你刚才的反应是吃醋吗？就这么渴求我的靠近吗？”

瑟兰迪尔直接报了警，索林被警察带走后因为强奸罪进了监狱。

 

 

 

Bad End 10 堙没的过去

 

“上次去听音乐会已经是二十年前了，没想到二十年后再听还是你们密林……”在本子上记录数据的齐尔丹似乎又一次陷入了沉思，脸庞被一道突然袭来的阴影所笼罩了。索林本想开口询问，却在瑟兰迪尔默不作声的暗示下放弃了。他也知道让一个热爱音乐的人二十年不再听音乐会的原因并不适合初次见面便问起。没过一会齐尔丹已经测量好了他需要的所有尺寸，瑟兰迪尔在和他定下来取衣服的时间后就拽着索林走出了店铺。

【A.询问关于齐尔丹的事情 B.沉默不语】→选择B

“那么多谢你，我先走了，下周再见。”

索林失去了让瑟兰迪尔敞开心扉的机会，同时也没能注意到自己感情的变化，他们最后停留在朋友的阶段。

 

 

 

Bad End 11 病毒厄运

在上午的排练结束后索林干脆给所有人都放了下午的假。按照这种精神状态他们根本没法继续下去，说不定还会退步不少，而且在连续缺少指挥和第二小提琴的情况下索林自己也不想再练习下去了。

【A.选择去探望莱格拉斯B.不闻不问C.给瑟兰迪尔打电话关心莱格拉斯的病情】→选择B

“瑟兰迪尔吗？他应该能照顾好自己的儿子吧。”

几天后索林才得知莱格拉斯得了水痘，并且传染给瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔因为水痘而高烧不退，耽误了一个月后的回归首演。业界对密林的评价直线下跌，密林永远失去了回归乐坛的机会。

 

 

 

Bad End 12 来自亲人的阻碍

在上午的排练结束后索林干脆给所有人都放了下午的假。按照这种精神状态他们根本没法继续下去，说不定还会退步不少，而且在连续缺少指挥和第二小提琴的情况下索林自己也不想再练习下去了。

【A.选择去探望莱格拉斯B.不闻不问C.给瑟兰迪尔打电话关心莱格拉斯的病情】→选择C

“喂，瑟兰迪尔吗？你在家安心照顾莱格拉斯吧，乐队这边由我负责。”

几天后索林才得知莱格拉斯得了水痘，并且传染给瑟兰迪尔，所幸瑟兰迪尔的病情并不严重，没有耽误密林的回归首演。但是索林在同瑟兰迪尔交往后发现莱格拉斯对自己并没有好感，最终瑟兰迪尔因为儿子同索林分手。

 


End file.
